tawotp_on_goanimatefandomcom-20200216-history
At the End of the Worlds
" " is the 200th and series finale episode of TAWOTP. It is a 4-parter series finale episode. It will premiered in January 3, 2018. Plot Stickboy, Stickgirl, Ruby, Stickanais, Stickminis, Stickblack, Stickgirl 2, Stickanais 2, Sticktan, Stickteddy-bear, Stick triangle, Stickwing, Match, Ice Cube, Book, and Bubble are Trying to stop the villians to save the world. Synopsis The episode starts when Stickboy wakes up in the morning. Stickblack comes in with Stickblack's camera. Stickblack is starting to red the script thing about the bad news the series finale will ending. Stickblack wants Stickboy to talk about Stickgirl, Ruby, Stickanais, Stickminis, Stickgirl 2, Stickanais 2, Sticktan, Stickteddy-bear, Stick triangle, Stickwing, Match, Ice Cube, Book, and Bubble are going to save the world. But the team is travled and Stickmom and Stickdad weaved goodbye. In the windy stormy desert, Stickboy, Stickgirl, Ruby, Stickanais, Stickminis, Stickblack, Stickgirl 2, Stickanais 2, Sticktan, Stickteddy-bear, Stick triangle, Stickwing, Match, Ice Cube, Book, and Bubble are still walking in the desert. The team sawing Flower flying into the future. The team running back and windy stopped running into the home. Stickminis are stuck and going into the future. The team was in the future but, Flower, Trophy, and Tree are in the future. Stickboy and the team are fighting and battling 3 of them. Tree and Trophy defeats and dies forever except Flower. Stickboy talk about the team but where going to see the villian Flower again. But Stickboy walks away. Flower and Stickboy are arguing, fighting, and battling both self. But the slow motion begins when Flower and Stickboy and trying to kill/defeat Flower. But, Stickboy kicks Flower many times a episode. Flower is finally defeating and dies (the last words are "OH MY WORLD! MY WORLD!" repeats the Witch's line from The Wizard of Oz) Stickboy running and sawing the earthquake and the team are finally escaping the future and explodes as well. Stickboy, Stickgirl, Ruby, Stickanais, Stickminis, Stickblack, Stickgirl 2, Stickanais 2, Sticktan, Stickteddy-bear, Stick triangle, Stickwing, Match, Ice Cube, Book, and Bubble are so happy about they are back to normal. Stickboy said to get ready for the dance. Later, Stickboy, Stickboy's team, Stickmom, Stickdad, and Narrator Guy are dancing and singing "Together Again" from Muppets Most Wanted. The episode/series ends. Cast * Joey as Stickboy * Salli as Stickgirl/Bubble * Emma as Stickanais/Flower * Kate as Stickmom * Alan as Stickdad/Tree * Russell as Stickwing * Tom as Stickblack/Stickteddy-bear * Julie as Stickgirl 2/Stick triangle/Match * Paul as Sticktan/Stickanais 2 * Justin as Book/Stickboy Mini * Ivy as Ruby/Stickgirl Mini * Steve as Trophy * Brian as Narrator Guy Song * "Together Again" by The Muppets from Muppets Most Wanted appeared at the end of the series finale episode while chorus in singing. Trivia * The title card from the episode is the same as the title card of Penn Zero Part Time Hero episode in the same name. * This episode will be the referencing ''Penn Zero: Part Time Hero ''episode in the same name. * This episode will be dedicated to Eric who got removed from GoAnimate back in March 2017. ** This old voice was also voiced Stickboy in some episodes. Category:Episodes Category:2018